


Day 5 -- The Moon is Down

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Wellymuck 2006 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after moonset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 -- The Moon is Down

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/wellymuck/21206.html

_coldpainpainwetpain_ was the first thing he was aware of, as well as the usual blindness from the loss of canine nose, followed by _grassShackblanketPadfoot_ when his nose caught up and _softwarmPadfootPadfootmateno_ when a furry, heat-radiating thing curled up against his side. He snapped his jaws, but was met with an admonishing voice and a tap to his too-short nose. He opened his eyes and the jumble sorted into _PadfootJamesPeterShack_. Remus blinked and looked around the tiny room. "Ev'rthin' k?" he asked, voice hoarse, and James nodded.

"Another good one, mate," James said, pulling a blanket up over Remus. "It rained a bit, so Pomfrey's probably going to check for a cold. Pads even kept you from eating that rabbit you caught." Padfoot wagged his tail and carefully licked the side of Remus' face, and he smiled carefully. "We're gonna head back up to the castle, ok?" James said as Peter pulled out the Cloak.

Remus felt Padfoot shift against his side, and then a lanky boybody moved settled against his side. "I'm gonna stay until Pomfrey comes," Sirius said, and even through his exhaustion, Remus felt a treacherous flutter low in his belly.

"Ta, Pads," Remus whispered as James and Peter slipped under the Cloak. He took advantage of the situation and curling his head against Sirius' shoulder.

"Only two more before graduation," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Remus. There was no need to clarify the statement. "It's better, innit?"

Remus didn't answer; he knew it wasn't really a question. He let the scent of _SiriusSiriusSirius_ surround him, almost as comforting as warm arms and breath against his cheek. "Hey, Moony?" Sirius asked after a period of silence and Remus opened his eyes and looked up at the other boy. Sirius seemed to search his face for a moment, and then bent and tentatively kissed Remus on the lips.

"Pads?" Remus asked after Sirius pulled back. Sirius started to pull away, but Remus tightened his arms as much as he could around the other boy and Sirius sank back against him. "I think we need to talk once I'm in the infirmary." But Sirius still had that kicked puppy look, so Remus leaned up and kissed Sirius back. Remus didn't have to look to know that the other boy was grinning. He curled back into Sirius' shoulder, a contented smile on his lips as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
